Patch Notes 1.1.66
Words from Designers Dear players, Ranked Game season 3 is about to end on Mar. 31st. Thanks for finishing this long run of this ranking season with us. We have discovered a lot of fun together, improved together. Also we’ve been fighting against lagging issue together (please trust us that we will keep making efforts on optimizing this issue!). At the same time, we also found some problems with the gaming balance, such as: there’s no method to counter the long-lasting control skills, which results in poor gaming experience when doing the team fight. What we want to see is that everyone can take advantage of their own hero to play a great role in the team fight, rather than that one team becomes overwhelming because they have control skills or that some characters are unable to make kills when ganking because of the lack of control skills. Therefore, in this update right before the season’s closure, we made some relatively large-scale adjustment on hero skills and gear, in order to allow players to have more fun in controls and the variety of team fights, and consequently to provide you a more balanced battle environment for incoming Season 4. We adjusted the slowing effect of all heroes, meantime, lowered control abilities effect by a little.The adjustments are mainly centered on several tank and mage heroes:We improved tank heroes’ ability of dealing continuous damage and made them more threatening to the enemies when they approach to them. Thus, tank heroes can have a better experience in team fights.Also,in several previous updates, we enhanced burst damage for parts of mage heroes. What we hoped to see is that mage heroes with high burst damage are capable of changing the game by killing the critical hero of the other team in the team fight if they can seize the chance and timing. After a period of observation, Alice now has achieved what we wanted, yet other mage heroes’ performances still haven’t met our expectations. Therefore, adjustments on them continue. To coordinate with those adjustments on heroes, we also made some adjustments on gear items:The armor and magic resistance addition that a tank can get from the gear items wasn’t quite ideal, therefore, we improved parts of defense items in order to allow tank heroes to get more benefits from them.Passive effects of some physical damage dealing items could stack up to a very high level. We thus lowered those parts of effects and attributes to balance them.On the other hand,passive effects and attributes of several items were too powerful, which resulted in that in battle, players could simply choose them to buy without any consideration for hero types. Hence, we balanced those passive and attributes and hope that players can think more about if the items suit the status on the battlefield and their heroes. Hero Skins Moskov - Spear of Bone Dragon 269 Diamonds Fanny - Punk Princess Adds demonstration voice. New Features & Events 1. Players now are entitled to spend diamonds in buying skins and send them to friends. Tap ‘Skin Giving’ in the top area of Shop to enter the page and choose the skin that you want to send. 1) You need to reach account Lv 15 to be able to send skins! 2) Skin sending and skin receiving chances are limited. 3 times per day for the both. 3) This function only becomes effective after update. Notice: Players who haven’t updated the patch cannot receive skins. Hero Balance Adjustment Balmond Adjusts his recommended gear sets. Lethal Counter: Slowing effect adjusts from 30%/40%/50% to 60% for all levels. Soul Lock: slowing effect increases from 55% to 60%. Akai Adjusts his recommended gear sets and adds the demonstration voice. Thousand Pounder: slowing effect increases from 55% to 60%. Rafaela Heaven's Blessing: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60% Light of Retribution: AP bonus increases from 1 to 1.2 Lolita Energy Rocket: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60% Hayabusa Phantom Shuriken: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60%. Quad Shadow: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60%. Kagura Seimei Umbrella Open: slowing effect increases from 40% to 60%, AP bonus increases from 1.4 to 1.5 Johnson Adjusts his recommended gear sets. Iron Sack: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60%. Clint Optimizes his action of basic attack. Blind Smoke: slowing effect increases from 55% to 60%. Heal Rope: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60%. Layla Void Projectile: slowing effect increases from 55% to 60%. Karina Elusiveness: new skill ability – slowing down the hit target by 60% of movement speed. Alucard Groundsplitter: new skill ability – slowing down the hit target by 60% of movement speed. Bane Adjusts recommended gear. Shark Bite: new skill ability – slowing down the hit target by 60% of movement speed. Bruno Volley Shot: slowing effect increases from 55% to 60%. Flying Tackle: stunning effect’s duration decreases from 0.8 sec to 0.6 sec. Alice Blood Awe: stunning effect’s duration decreases from 1 sec to 0.6 sec ; slowing effect increases from 60% to 70% Fanny Tornado Strike: valid attack radius when flying decreases from 2.5 to 2.3. Freya Adjusts recommended gear. Valkyrie: now the blast caused when entering the Valkyrie state will lower the hit target’s movement speed by 70%. Godspeed Strike: stunning effect duration decreases from 1/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2 sec to 1/1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 sec. Gord Mystic Projectile: stunning effect duration decreases from 1.2 sec to 1 sec; slowing effect increases from 60% to 70%; basic damage increases from 220/240/260/280/300/320 to 240/270/300/330/360/390; AP bonus increases from 0.28 to 0.4. Mystic Injunction: basic damage increases from 60/70/80/90/100/110 to 80/95/110/125/140/155. Mystic Gush: basic damage increases from 120/140/160 to 130/160/190; AP bonus increases from 0.28 to 0.4. Alpha Adjusts his recommended gear sets. Rotary Impact: slowing effect increases from 60% to 70%; cooldown decreases from 7/6.5/6/5.5/5/4.5 sec to 7/6.4/5.8/5.2/4.6/4 sec. Force Swing: slowing effect increases from 60% to 70%; the HP restored when hitting enemies increases from 85/115/145/175/205/235 to 95/125/155/185/215/245. Spear of Alpha: fixes the problem that the knocked airborne target occasionally will be stunned for another 0.3 sec after landing. Ruby Adjusts her recommended gear sets. Don't run, Wolf King!: stunning effect’s duration decreases from 0.7 sec to 0.5 sec. I'm offended!: effective range decreases from 4.5 to 4.3. Eudora Forked Lightning: basic damage increases from 320/360/400/440/480/520 to 400/450/500/550/600/650; AP bonus increases from 1.7 to 2.3; cooldown adjusts from 8.5/8.2/7.9/7.6/7.3/7 sec to 12/11/10/9/8/7; the magic resistance lowered by Superconductor decreases from 25 to 15. Electric Arrow: stunning effect’s duration decreases from 1 sec to 0.75 sec; triggered extra stunning time decreases from 1 sec to 0.75 sec Thunderstruck: AP bonus increases from 1.3 to 1.8; effective range decreases from 3 to 2.5. Tigreal Attack speed growth coefficient increases from 1.5% to 2%. Recommended gear sets are adjusted. Attack Wave: slowing effect increases from 50% to 60%; cooldown decreases from 9.5/9/8.5/8/7.5/7 sec to 9.5/8.5/7.5/6.5/5.5/4.5 sec. Fearless: the max number of stacked layers decreases from 10 to 5 layers. Improved armor and magic resistance provided by each layer adjusts from 3 points to ‘level*0.4’ points. Moskov Abyss Walker: mana cost increases from 40/45/50/55/60/65 points to 75/80/85/90/95/100 points; cooldown increases from 6 sec to 7.5 sec. Spear of Death: mana cost increases from 70/80/90/100/110/120 points to 90/100/110/120/130/140 points. Minotaur Attack speed growth increases from 1% to 1.83%; armor growth increases from 3.15 to 3.83. Recommended gear is adjusted. Despair Hammer: cooldown decreases from 8/7.5/7/6.5/6/5.5 to 8/7.3/6.6/5.9/5.2/4.5 sec. Nana Adjusts recommended gear. Boomerang: AP bonus increases from 0.65 to 0.75. Morph Spell: cooldown increases from 14/13/12/11/10/9 to 14.5/14/13.5/13/12.5/12 sec. Yun Zhao Adjusts recommended gear. Sun Adjusts recommended gear. Hero model size optimization Now more and more heroes showed up in MLBB. Some of them are tall and strong like Minotaur, some others are small and adorable like Lolita. Hence, we made some little adjustment on the model sizes of several heroes. Gear Adjustment 1. Brute Force Breastplate: provided armor increases from 40 points to 45 points. 2. Demon's Advent: unique passive – Deter: physical attack lowering effect of each layer increases from 4% to 6%. 3. Frost: unique passive – Freeze: now skills that damage an enemy hero will carry a 15% slow down effect (increased from 10%), lasting 3 sec. This effect can stack up to 2 layers (decreased from 3 layers). 4. Scarlet Phantom: unique passive – Frenzy: critical hit chance rate reduces from 10% to 5%. 5. Thor’s Sting: unique passive – Activate: movement speed addition reduces from 10% to 5%; price of the item increases from 1870 to 2070 golds. 6. Tooth of Greed: unique passive – Insanity: basic HP healing effect reduces from 25% to 20%; additional healing effect now will be triggered when HP is lower than 40%, instead of 20%; provides physical attack reduces from 75 to 70. 7. Blade of Destruction: provided physical attack reduces from 75 to 70. 8. Exotic Veil, Flame of Fury and Arcane Boots: provided magic damage reduction reduces from 25 to 15. 9. Hunter Strike: provided cooldown reduction reduces from 20% to 10%; price for crafting the item reduces from 900 to 600 golds. 10. Enchanted Talisman: provided max HP reduces from 400 points to 250 points; mana regen increases from 25 to 30. 11. Fleeting Time: unique passive – Timestream: reduced cooldown time reduces from 30% to 20%. 12. Blade of Despair: unique passive – Despair: additional damage dealt to enemies in abnormal status reduces from 15% to 10%. 13. Dominance Ice: unique: cooldown reduction reduces from 20% to 15%; price for crafting the item reduces from 600 to 500 golds. 14. Cursed Helmet: unique passive – Sacrifice: damage dealt to nearby enemies per second reduces from 2% of one’s max HP to 1.5% of one’s max HP. 15. Immortality: unique passive – Rebirth: now the damage amount that the shield can absorb will be influenced by hero level. Battleground Adjustment 1. The additional range of chase attack decreases from 0.3 to 0.1. 2. Regulates the lifesteal effect obtained from gear items and emblems: Basic attack inherits 100% of lifesteal effect provided by gear and emblems. Physical-damage skills do not inherit any lifesteal effect from gear items (except for Alucard and Ruby). Single target skills inherit 100% of spell vamp effect from gear. Small scale AOE skills inherit 50% of spell vamp effect from gear. Large scale AOE skills inherit 30% of spell vamp effect from gear. 3. vision range of minions reduces by 0.5. System Adjustment 1. Match system optimization: teamed-up players now is more likely to meet other teamed-up players in battles. A gang of 5 will not meet solo players. 2. Match system optimization: Optimizes the match experience for new players. 3. Match system optimization: now according to players’ account level, there will be some extra ELO addition. Players in same IP address can enjoy an extra ELO addition when they team up to play Match Up Mode or Ranked Game. Low-leveled players have less chances to be matched with high-leveled players. Solo players have less chances to meet teamed-up players. 4. Adjusts the rewards of new player tutorials. Old players can also get corresponding compensation. a. New events – New Player Gift pack. All players can claim this reward in the Event Hall. b. New Player Level Event – adjusts its rewards. All players who’ve claimed rewards before will receive corresponding compensation. c. Battle Points reward from Match Up Mode / Ranked Game / Brawl Mode / Human vs AI increases by 30%, no matter the player wins or loses. d. Adds 3 more heroes that can be bought with Tickets: Alucard, 399 Tickets / Tigreal, 299 Tickets / Miya, 399 Tickets. e. Weekly Log-in Event: all players can win prizes by completing tasks. The rewards refresh every week. 5. Live Stream Spectating Optimization: now opening a medal chest will give you a Like which you can use in live stream. Scrolling speed of barrage messages is optimized. 6. Arena Contest registration rules are changed: a. Instead of one chance per day, now players need to wait 20 hours to join in again. b. System now will verify player’s IP address. If the IP address doesn’t belong to the participating countries, the player will be unable to register. 7. Now players can click the ‘Again’ button on the reward getting page directly to make another draw in Lucky Spin. Bug Repair 1. Repairs the problem that skins in the mystic shop don’t show the corner labels. Category:Patch Notes